happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Adventure in Cape Adare". Plot (The Amigos went i to their old home at Amigos Cave) *Ramón: Home Sweet Home. *Lombardo: Hey, is that the place we went for 10 days? *Ramón: Yes it is. We tell our backstory to Mumble and his son once. It was too long for them. *Nestor: And it's my life. *Rinaldo: I know it's always your life. *Ramón: Your Life? Who life was it? *Raul: You. *Ramón: Me? *Lombardo: Yes. *Ramón: My cave home! It's back and i miss you alot since i created you! *Lombardo: Let's go in. Shall we? *Ramón: Yes. (Inside Amigos Cave) *Ramón: Hey, where's the ice bed that we used to have? *Raul: Lovelace move it to the land before to make everyone comfortable. The penguins didn't returned on time. *Rinaldo: It's not here. *Ramón: I know but our pool is alive. *Raul: Just like when we were kids. *Ramón: Yes. The memories. The life. The day that we first discovered it. *Lombardo: We also have the ice stuff there. At least it didn't melt. *Nestor: Now let's go to Cape Adare. *Lombardo: Ramón, can Mumble join with us? If yes, he will help the things he got. *Ramón: No. That would dangerous for him to sing. Nobody want to hear his voice. *Nestor: I know it's bad when you lose your singing voice. *Rinaldo: It only happen on the other side. *Ramón: Alright, now let's go to Cape Adare. (After the Amigos left their cave home, they went to a snow desert) *Ramón: Didn't the ice used to break our old home? *Raul: Yes. All of the places in Adélie Village that were abandon got destroyed. *Rinaldo: They let it abandon by accident. What have they done? *Ramón: It's not just the skuas fault, it's the earthquake fault. *Nestor: It only happen sometimes. When a new life changes, Antarctica changes everything. From Ice to Water. *Lombardo: Water to Ice. Who thinks ice cream belong in the snow? *Ramón: Or a snow cone in the iceberg. *Raul: A slurpee? *Rinaldo: A slushy? *Lombardo: A taco? *Ramón: Lombardo, that's mexican food. Not a dessert. *Lombardo: A desert like we're on? *Ramón: No! Desert is a place and Dessert is a Food! *Rinaldo: Ramón, don't be on the levels of me when i complain too much. *Raul: Guys, watch out for that cliff! *Ramón: Oh no! (They are here at Cape Adare) *Raul: Woah, that's a lot of penguins with their chicks. *Ramón: We're here. I remember this place from a long time when my grandfather was captured. *Rinaldo: Don't worry Ramón, i will fix the problem. *Ramón: The problem will never be fixed and we're going to get help. *Nestor: Let's go. *Lombardo: Go left. (The Amigos turn off to the path of Cape Adare. A instrumental version of the song "Nosa Nosa" begin to play. In the chick section, The Amigos were walking when they saw the chicks being feeded by their parents.) *Lombardo: What is this place? *Raul: A place with parents feeding the baby penguins. *Nestor: They look so small and they are like us when we were kids. *Ramón: This is a place from East Antarctica. *Nestor: Wow, there is a rock pile for elders. *Lombardo: This place is kinda big to me. *Ramón: I know it big. It's like a big island that stick with a continent. *Rinaldo: Yeah? What's the point of this place? *Ramón: There's nothing wrong with it. (With the elders) *Elder 1: Hey Xever, there's five strangers on your colony. *Elder 2: They have hair except for this guy. *Xever: Ah. Mysterious Penguins. I should meet up with them. *Elder 1: Go ahead Xever. Your choice. *Xever: I do it. *introduce the Amigos* Welcome to Cape Adare. My name is Xever and i'm the 36th leader of this place. *Ramón: Wow, the 36th leader. *Xever: For many many years, leaders have taken over the place and when the leopard seals come to fight against us, they died. *Raul: All of them? *Xever: No. The elders. One of the past leaders have changed the land when the aliens come. We lost a penguin before when a adelie penguin chick catch a fish from a penguin capturer. A huge mistake. *Rinaldo: It's okay. It's nice to meet you Xever but, do you know Roy? *Xever: Roy the Elder? Yes and he moved to Adélie-Land 10 days ago after the war ended with the skuas. *Ramón: Cool. It was a blast and what are your elders doing in here? *Xever: Meet them, there's only 5 but 1 is the leader and it's me! *Nestor: Yes. *Rinaldo: Are you going to exile us? *Xever: No but you can have fun here but when the aliens come, they will see you. Beware of the penguin capturers in their ships. *Ramón: But my father said that my grandfather was captured for a very long time. *Xever: It's dangerous, no one will go all the way to the water and it's means they have a net to capture the penguins. The leopard seal will eat them too so the sea is a dangerous place for penguins to catch some fish. *Raul: Oh no, i'm dead meat. *Ramón: Amigos, if the sea is dangerous, how come tallboy get hitted by a thing? *Rinaldo: I don't know. *Xever: Tallboy is a huge penguin? *laughs* *Elder 1: Come on Xever and what is going on? *Xever: Nothing my boys, there is a tallboy in this place. *Ramón: It's my friend! *Xever: Your friend? *Ramón: Yes, he is my best friend since he was chased by a leopard seal. *Xever: Oh and i know why. He saved the fishes from the aliens. That's why. *Elder 2: You gotta believe this. *Xever: Now, tell me your names. *Ramón: I'm Ramón. *Raul: I'm Raul. *Nestor: I'm Nestor, the big one. *Lombardo: I'm Lombardo. *Rinaldo: And i'm Rinaldo. *Xever: Fantastic! You are the Amigos! *Elder 3: The Amigos? *Elder 4: What's that? *Ramón: That's our group name, we're brave. *Xever: So? We have many brave penguins in here like Estevan or even his father. *Ramón: Estevan? *Xever: Yes, his name is Estevan. *Ramón: Cool. I met him at Adélie Village Elementary School a long time. *Raul: What grade? Kindergarten? First? Second? Third? Fourth? Fifth? Anything else? *Ramón: Kindergarten! How do you guys not know the grades of school. *Rinaldo: But, it's just everything Ramón. Why would you trick and blame on us like everyday? *Ramón: Cause it's nothing. *Xever: Nothing? Why don't you go to Adélie Valley to see him. *Ramón: He's here? *Xever: Yes, he is at another place and you have to see him right now. *Nestor: You know everything about Estevan. *Xever: Yes. As an adult, he left off on a quest. Three months later, i don't know what happen to him. *Ramón: Maybe he's sick. *Xever: No he's not. He's not missing. He's looking for someone. A brave penguin hero like you. *Ramón: We should be off to Adélie Valley to see Estevan. *Lombardo: But what about Elian? *Ramón: We'll see if we find out. *Lombardo: Okay and let's go. *Elder 5: Boys, whatever you're walking, watch out for the leopard seals. *Xever: I know what you're thinking. So? What you think about these guys? *Elder 1: They're funny. *Xever: I know and they alway says, "We Got It!" *Ramón: Hey! That's our catchphrase. *Xever: Well, Rimon, the son of Tamón told me that you use that word all the time. *Ramón: Rimon? My father? *Xever: Yes. I remember everything now in Antarctica. Hey guys, i'm old and i can't remember! *Everyone: *laughs* *Chick #1: What in the world are these guys doing? *Chick #2: I don't know. *Chick #3: Hey, she always sleep. *Chick #4: I know. *Ramón: Oh well. Off to Adélie Valley. *Xever: Ciao. Take care. *Raul: Please and thank you. *Elder 1: Good. *Elder 2: I like it. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 3) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos